Facing Your Demons, Facing Yourself
by FierceOni
Summary: A pre-battle exchange between Link and the Anti-hero in OOT. In a vague script format as its being written for coursework. Improvements and criticism welcomed


**Facing Your Demons, Facing Yourself.**

The door slammed shut while strong iron bars shot down from the door frame barricading the way back. The figure that had stepped through the door didn't even bother to turn around opting instead to sigh and mutter under his breath.

Taking a few steps forward, the man stepped out of the shadows and observed the room that he found himself in. The figure was about tall easily 6ft tall with a strong powerful build; he had sun blonde hair that was peeking out from under a large green cap on his head. The sword and shield strapped to his back were obviously well maintained but just as obviously well used, coupled with the numerous battle scars running up his fore-arms, this was not a person to be trifled with. His ice blue eyes scanned the room, while his mind thought of the many potential dangers he could face from this chamber. The room itself was huge, although the fact that the inch or so of water on the floor was highly reflective along with the walls didn't help draw the room in.

**Link  
**Dryly  
What this room needs is a nice earthy colour, just to bring it in a bit.

This man was a man that few people knew about; despite at the same time being one of the most powerful men in existence, for this man was Link, Child of the Kokiri, Hero of Time and protector of the Kingdom of Hyrule. A kingdom that at this particular time was under the control of a murderous tyrant, the Demon thief Ganondorf. Link's mission was clear, set to him by the Ancient Sage of Light Raura, find the remaining sages, destroy Ganondorf, Free Hyrule.

Spotting the unguarded door at the end of the room Link began to walk across towards the door, glad for the pause in the combat that now filled his life, he may be one of the most skilled swordsmen in all the land, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Crossing the room Link's eyes still scanned for potential dangers, he had a feeling that there was something just not quite right about this room, some very strong dark magic was in the air, that much was obvious, he had sensed dimly throughout the temple no doubt the magic of the creature that Ganondorf had summoned to freeze over Zora's Domain trapping and killing many of the aquatic people. But the Magic in this room felt different, much more twisted and sinister, yet at the same time also more familiar. Shaking off this unnerving thought Link reached the door, hesitating for moment when he felt a strong wave of shadow right behind him. Spinning around, his hands flying for his sword and shield, Link prepared himself to face some shadowy abomination but found himself staring at the door he had originally entered from across the empty room. Allowing one of his hands to drop back to his side Link turned back to the door while reaching out to open the door in-front of him with the other.

**Link  
**This room could drive a person to insanity; I'm starting to sense things that aren't even there

As soon as Links hand touched the door his sharp reflexes threw him to the side landing in a roll as a sword clanged off the doorframe, before changing course and aiming straight for him. Link looked up in time to perform a quick back-flip before dodging once to the left and then once to the right before removing the Master Sword from its scabbard on his back along with his shield to deadlock his opponent. Looking at the creature that had attacked him, Link couldn't help but be shocked, the creature that was attacking him wasn't, as he had originally thought, a Stalfos knight but instead. He was staring at his own visage, albeit slightly more drawn. The skin was far paler, the hair was a greasy black instead of the sun blonde of the Hero and the eyes were a vicious dark red. The creature facing him smirked at the look of shock on the Heroes face before breaking the deadlock by knocking the Hero's sword aside before jumping back over to avoid any counter attacks he may receive, before holding his arms in a placating gesture. The Hero straightened up holding his sword at the ready. This creature was knew to him and he didn't like what he saw. The shade saw his reaction and laughed a cold, hollow, mirthless laugh that chilled the Hero as he began circling around him.

**Link  
**Cautious Tone  
What are you?

**Shade**  
Cocky  
Isn't it obvious Link?

**Link**  
Shocked reaction that the Shades voice is similar to his, just more cold and a lot less controlled.  


**Shade**  
Cold, chilling tone  
I am you. I am your past, your present and your future; I am every creature you killed, all the people you have protected. I am everything that you hate about yourself, I am that voice in the back of your mind that tells you to take another life, the urge you feel to stop this pathetic one man crusade to free the kingdom and to just let it rot.

**Link**  
Confused Tone  
So you're my opposite? Like an Anti-Hero?

**Shade  
**Cocky tone  
Very good Link, Very good. I thought it would take you much longer to work that out. I was created hundreds of years ago to oppose the very first Hero. There have been countless incarnations of the 'Anti-Hero' as you call me. And I exist for one sole reason.

Stops Circling  
To kill you. Once you have died by my hand, my curse is lifted and I am free.

**Link**  
Calmly  
I cannot let you do that, there's an entire kingdom resting on my shoulders. I won't fail just because you have a personal grudge.

**Shade**  
Rage in his voice, shouting.  
TO HELL WITH HYRULE, for too long I have been unable to die because of you and your predecessors I will kill you, your blood will bathe the tip of my sword and I will REVEL IN IT.

Screaming in rage the Anti-Hero leapt at Link in a powerful vertical slash, and Link knew that this was a battle that would require his full attention and skill. He just hoped to the goddesses that he had enough.


End file.
